zothosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spielsitzungen 2014
Hier werden die Spielsitzungen 2014 aufgeführt! Donnerstag 04.04.2014 - Dungeonslayers Die Spieler wanderten durch die riesige Stadt und erfuhren bei ihren Recherchen, dass die beiden Welten sich auf einer Insel weiter westwärts berührten. Sie kämpften sich durchden Hafen zu einem "vertrauenswürdigen" Händler, bei dem sie eine Schiffsreise zur Insel buchten. - to be continued... - Donnerstag 27.03.2014 - Dungeonslayers Die Gruppe blieb beinahe einen Monat. Danach verabschiedete sie sich erstmal von den Rebellen, denen sie so gut geholfen hatten und von denen sie auch hier und da ausgebildet wurden. Sie mussten zurück zu Yuko, der Hexe der Dimensionen. Yuko meinte, es gäbe eine neue Aufgabe: zur Doppelwelt zu reisen. Auf die verdutzten Gesichtsausdrücke hin musste sie erstmals schmunzeln. Dann berichtete Yuko von zwei Welten, die sich derart nah kamen, dass sie sich berührten. Das wäre doch ein interessanter Ort. Obwohl sie es zumindest größtenteils zu verstecken versuchte, entging manchen wenigen nicht ein diabolisches Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Doch mehr ließ sich nicht aus ihr heraus locken als die alleinige Tatsache, dass wohl etwas wie Magie hinter der Berührung der Welt sein musste. Die eine Welt kannte sie nämlich oberflächlich: es war eine Welt voller Magie und magischer Artefakte. "Versucht mir ein paar Geschenke zu besorgen" verlangte sie lächelnd. Als die Gruppe dann auf der Welt ankam, waren sie mitten in einer großen, fantastischen Stadt. Wie sie bald erfuhren, konnte der Name der Stadt mit tiefem Wasser assoziiert werden. Man kaufte erstmal allerhand ein und sah sich die Stadt an... - Ende - Donnerstag 20.03.2014 - Dungeonslayers Ferdinand half mit seinem schwarzmagischen Strahl einen weiteren der kleinen Robotern auseinander zu nehmen. Was Pistolen und Gewehre nicht schafften (mit den Projektilen dem Roboter Schaden zu machen), meisterte der schwarzmagische Strahl umso besser. Der Roboter ging regelrecht in die Luft und "verlor seinen Kopf". Den letzten der vier Roboter zerschossen John, Rick und Narla gemeinsam. John machte sich daran, das MG-Geschütz abzubauen. Immerhin wollte die Gruppe nun wirklich gehen, da auch kaum noch was zu holen gewesen war. Weg aus diesem ungastlichen Ort des Todes. Da hörten sie aus einem modulierten Funkempfänger der Rebellen einen Funkspruch der Britannier. Ein gewisser Captain Caisten befahl einen Knightmare Frame zum Ort des Geschehens. Als dritte Welle sozusagen, nachdem die Britannischen Powerritter und die Kampfroboter versagt hatten. Höchste Eisenbahn für die Gruppe. Doch Rick hatte eine aberwitzige, größenwahnsinnige Idee: was wäre, wenn sie den Knightmare-Frame kapern konnten? Sie wären gefeierte Helden bei den Rebellen. Die Reaktionen der anderen waren zunächst wie zu erwarten: sie zeigten ihm den Vogel und fragten, ob er noch ganz bei Trost sei. Danach jedoch entbrannte eine Diskussion und man hatte wirklich sowas wie einen spontanen Plan erdacht. Rick würde, einarmig wie er war, nur umher laufen und den Mech ablenken können, während John durch Ferdinand das Schweben lernte und samt Werkzeug die Powerbatterie aus den Mech ausbaute. Der Schwarzmagier würde noch dazu durch seine Magie den Fahrer auszuschalten zu versuchen, während Narla zur Not noch einspringen und in die Pilotenkanzel klettern konnte. Sie verstand zum einen was von moderner Technik (stammt sie doch aus einer Dimension, in der ihr Volk wie viele andere durch das Weltall reiste) und zum anderen konnte sie womöglich den Fahrer eventuell ohnmächtig schlagen oder Sonstiges. Der Knightmare-Frame kam schneller als gedacht und überrumpelte Rick fast. Doch der lief als sei der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her. Was ja auch so in etwa stimmte. Über kurz oder lang gelang es John, die Powerbatterie im laufenden Betrieb auszubauen. Als er aber sie schwungvoll heraus zog, bekam er einen Stromschlag erster Güte ab. Hilflos schwebte er ohnmächtig in der Luft (der Schwebezauber funktionierte noch), während die Batterie zu Boden plumpste. Der Fahrer oder Steuermann des Frames saß hilflos in der Kanzel. Gerade als er Unterstützung anfunken wollte (per Notfunk mit stromkreisunabhängigem Gerät), konnte ihn Ferdinand mit einem schwarzmagischen Schlag außer Gefecht setzen. Man kümmerte sich um John und "machte ihn wieder fit". John und Narla schafften es, in die Kanzel zu gelangen und setzten das GPS-Signal aus. Die Powerbatterie wurde wieder eingesetzt. Nicht zu spät, denn ein Funkspruch eines anderen Knighmare-Frame-Piloten kam rein, der Hilfe versprach. Er wäre bald da. Die Charaktere flüchtete mit dem Knightmareframe, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit fuhr und mit den Roboterarmen eine obszöne Geste machte. Man nahm einige Umwege, um nicht direkt zu den Rebellen zu fahren (zur Sicherheit). Die Rebellen sahen Fernsehberichte, in dem man den Frame durch die Straßen fahren sehen konnte. Die Helden wurden gefeiert. Donnerstag 06.03.2014 - Dungeonslayers Die Charaktere fanden einen Juwelier, der einige ihre Goldmünzen (von auf dieser Erde unbekannter Prägung) gegen 80 britische Pfund pro Stück tauschte. Danach gings erstmal ans shoppen. Doch schon bald erreichte ein neuer Auftrag der Rebellen die Gruppe: sie mussten zurück in das Nest der Kriminellen. Es sind zwar vier britannische Powerritter aus einem Helikopter ausgestiegen und dort hin gerannt, doch nach einer Reihe von Schusswechseln und Explosionen ist der Helikopter abgeflogen. Ohne die Britannier. Die Rebellen erhofften sich, dass man die Britannier tot auffinden und ihre hochwertige Ausrüstung kapern könnte. Doch vor Ort sah man nur zwei halbwegs intakte Leichen, deren Ausrüstung von MG-Salven durchlöchert schien. Ein riesiger Krater zeugte von einer enormen Explosion. Einen Britannier hat es in Stücke gerissen und ein anderer war auch nicht viel besser dran, sondern in zwei Hälften. Es gab auch tote auf der Seite der Kriminellen Elevens, doch scheinbar lebten noch ein paar von diesen. Sie hatten sich in einem Bunker verschanzt und bedienten ein MG-Geschütz. Der Gruppe gelang es jedoch schnell, diese Rebellen auszuschalten, denn diese waren bereits schwer angeschlagen und verwundet. John eroberte indes das MG-Geschütz und machte eine Art Inventur! Nur noch wenige Schuss und eine weitere Kette waren dafür vorhanden und das Geschütz selbst schon älter und mitgenommen. Aber immer noch funktionstüchtig. Dies bewies John insbesondere dann, als sie plötzlich Gesellschaft von ein paar kleinen Kampfrobotern bekamen. John konnte zwei von ihnen, trotz schwerer Panzerung, zerschießen.... - Ende der Sitzung - Donnerstag 20.02.2014 - Dungeonslayers Das Team war bereits in vorhergehender Spielsitzung in einer ihnen fremden Welt gelandet, wo es ein "Area 11" gab. Sie waren von Rebellen, so genannten "Elevens" die sich selbst jedoch als Japaner bezeichneten, gefangen genommen worden. Die Rebellen vermuteten hinter den Charakteren Angehörige von Brittania, da diese zwar englisch, jedoch kein japanisch sprechen konnten. Nachdem fest stand, dass das Team nichts von dieser Welt wusste (und Rick sich fragte, wie "seine Amerikaner" nur den Unabhängigkeitskrieg damals gegen England verlieren konnten), machte man der Gruppe ein Angebot: erledigt einen kleinen Auftrag für uns, dann seid ihr akzeptiert. Mehr noch: ihr habt unser Vertrauen. Gesagt getan. Eine "Powerbatterie" musste gefunden werden. Sie bestand aus Sakuradit, jenes Material um die Knightmare Frames, die Kampfroboter, antreiben zu können. Irgendwelche Kriminelle, Elevens die sich selbst auch als Elevens und nicht als (ehemalige oder sonstwie) Japaner bezeichneten und auch Raubzüge durch ganze Viertel unternahmen. Diese piratenartige Bande "residierten" in einem heruntergekommenen Teil der Stadt. Nachdem die Gruppe per LKW in die Nähe des Ortes gebracht wurde (ca. fünf Fußminuten entfernt) spähte Lykan den fraglichen Ort aus. Beim ersten Gebäude erkannte sie bereits, dass dies gut beschützt war. Stacheldraht lag herum, es gab viel Geröll als Stolpersteine, in dem Gebäude waren mindestens drei Personen und ein seltsames Rohr ragte heraus (ein MG-Geschütz). Sie versuchte ein anderes Gebäude und fand eine Klappe im Boden. Da sie jedoch kein Risiko eingehen wollte, holte sie flugs die anderen. Gemeinsam stiegen sie durch die Klappe in den Keller. Dort wartete eine Wache mit einem Sturmgewehr auf sie. In dem nun ausbrechenden wilden Kampf wurden einige verletzt und die Wache letztendlich besiegt. John nahm sich das Sturmgewehr und die Gruppe fand, beim durchsuchen des Kellers, gleich zwei Powerbatterien. Sie entschieden, dass dies reichen würden und machten sich rasch an den Rückzug. Keinen Moment zu früh, wie es schien. Vier Powerrittern kamen aus einem Helikopter und rannten in das Bandengebiet, kurz nachdem die Gruppe von dort heraus kam. Welch ein Glück, dass sie gerade gingen. Bei den Rebellen tauschte man die Powerbatterie gegen Respekt und ca. 100 britische Pfund. Danach ging die Gruppe in die Stadt um einzukaufen. Bei einem Münzhändler und einem anderen Juwelier fanden sie jeweils heraus, dass eine Goldmünze aus ihrem Besitz ca. 80 britische Pfund wert war. John und Lykan tauschten einige Münzen, um mehr finanzielle Ressourcen in diesem Land zu haben. Sie kauften Ausrüstung wie Bogen, Pfeile, Doppelläufige Schrotflinte und anderes... - Ende - Donnerstag 06.02.2014 - Dungeonslayers Die Gruppe wachte auf in einer fremden Umgebung. Keiner erinnerte sich daran, wie sie aus dem "Gasthaus am Waldrand" hier her gelangten. Es musste ein Gebäude sein, in dem sie sich befanden. Nachdem sie nur einige der Räume durchquert hatten, waren sie sich sicher, dass ein Magier diese Behausung sein eigen nannte. Allein die sehr alte und mittlerweile zu schwache Falle, die einem das Gedächtnis löschte, wies darauf hin. Außerdem fanden sie ein Labor, den Schlafraum des Magiers und andere merkwürdige Zimmer. In einem Flur stand eine einsame Ritterrüstung vor einer doppelflügigen Tür herum. Da sie John augenscheinlich passte, halfen ihm alle in die Rüstung. Als Moira jedoch die Tür zum nächsten Raum öffnen wollte, griff sie die Ritterrüstung an. Mit John wehrlos darin... Alle versuchten, die Ritterrüstung irgendwie aufzuhalten und John konnte nur ohnmächtig vom inneren zusehen und bei jedem Schlag "Entschuldigt bitte!" oder "Das bin nicht ich!" rufen. Irgendwie lösten sie die Schnallen um die Rüstung, bis diese klappernd aber noch zitternd zu Boden fiel. Sie verfluchten die Rüstung und steckten sie erstmal in eine Truhe, die sie gut verschlossen. Im nächsten Raum wussten sie auch, warum dieser so gut bewacht wurde: Es war der Schatzraum. Sie fanden einiges an Gold und anderen Gegenstände, vor allem magische. Sogar einen Kettenblitz-Ring. Nachdem sie allen Gefahren der Behausung getrotzt hatten, suchten sie nach dem Hinweis, den sie auf einem Zettel fanden. John hatte diesen Zettel in seinem Gepäck gefunden, konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern. Darin war etwas von einer nackten, einem Troll und "rot und schwarz" notiert. Nach langem Suchen nach Geheimverstecken und -gängen fanden sie das Bild in der Schatzkammer, das auf die Beschreibung passte. Es zeigte eine nackte, die vor einem Troll stand, im Hintergrund noch Teile eines dunklen Waldes und ein Sonnenuntergang zu erkennen. Sie riefen per Transmitter-Holo die Hexe der Dimensionen und berieten sich mit ihr. Sie schenkten ihr das Bild und die offensichtlich magische Rüstung in der Truhe. Außerdem noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten. Dann gingen sie zurück zum nächsten Dorf und dort zum Gasthaus "Am Waldrand"! Dort trafen sie einen reichen Händler, der ihnen offenbarte, dass er sie vor etwa drei Tagen in die Behausung des Magiers schickte um das Bild zu bergen. Der Magier war schon seit Jahrhunderten verschollen und galt als tot. 500 Goldstücke hatte er mit John für das Bild ausgehandelt. Ein stolzer Preis. Da die Gruppe dieses Bild jedoch nicht mehr hatte, verkauften sie ein anderes, auch für den Händler interessantes Bild für ca. 90 Gold. Allerdings mussten sie wieder zum Magierheim dafür. So trafen sie sich am nächsten Tag nochmal mit dem Händler, nachdem sie das andere Bild geholt hatten. Moira jedoch ging nochmal mit der Gruppe auf ein Zimmer und beriet sich mit ihnen. Sie redeten mit Yuko und tauschten den Kettenblitzring mit dem Bild mit der Nackten und dem Troll. So gingen sie zum Händler und bekamen doch das Geld für das Bild. Nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, wurden sie in eine andere Welt transportiert. Dort wurden sie von so genannten "Elevens" aufgelesen, die sie gefangen nahmen. Scheinbar waren sie in einer Welt gelandet, die von "Brittanniern" beherrscht wurde. Auf einem Land, das früher einmal "Japan" hieß und nun die "Area 11" der Brittaniern war, wurde ein Krieg ausgefochten. Elevens gegen die Besatzer. Die Rebellen, die für die Besatzer als Terroristen galten, merkten dass die Gruppe von dem Ganzen keine Ahnung hatten. Und obwohl sie englisch sprachen (Handelssprache), war ihr Dialekt zu unterschiedlich untereinander, als dass sie von Brittanien kommen konnten... - - - Ende der Sitzung - - - Donnerstag 23.01.2014 - Dungeonslayers Zwei Spieler waren nicht anwesend und zwei neue Spieler stießen hinzu. Sowas muss man als Spielleiter, noch dazu nach einem harten Arbeitstag, erstmal unter einen Hut bekommen. *g* Die Charaktere, die den Oger bekämpft und die Gnome gerettet haben, gingen zum Dorf, um sich in der Ortschenke einzumieten. Die Gnome gingen derweil ihres Weges. Da kamen zwei neue Gestalten in die Schänke. Eine Menschenfrau namens Moira aus einer postapokalyptischen Welt, Kämpferin. Desweiteren ein seltsames Wesen namens Narla, das weiblich aussah und sehr figurbetonte Kleidung trug. Da es gerade Winter war und sie von draußen kam.... Allerdings, und das war das seltsame an ihr, war sie weder Menschen, noch Elf noch ein anderes bekanntes Volk. Ihre bläuliche Haut wurde nur noch übertroffen vom eigenartigen ¨Haarschopf¨ in Form von im Nacken zusammengebundenen Tentakeln. Die Dorfbewohner waren entsetzt und dachten, genau wie einige andere der Gruppe, an Dämonen. Doch dieses Wesen war, so erklärte sie kurz, aus einer anderen Dimension und aus der Welt der ¨massenhaften Effekten¨! Nachdem den Bauern die seltsame Gruppe zu unheimlich war und die Schänke verließen, tat der Wirt sein Möglichstes, um die seltsamen Gäste zu bewirten und bei Laune zu halten, lebensmitteltechnisch gesprochen. Doch die Charaktere fanden jeder je einen Transmitter im Gepäck. Eine von ihnen löste ihren Transmitter aus und ein Holofeld mit Yuko, der Hexe der Dimensionen erschien. Die Gruppe unterhielt sich mit ihr ein wenig, während der Wirt Schwarzmagie darin zu erkennen glaubte und raus rannte. Die Späherin Spot, die auch den Transmitter zuvor ausgelöst hatte, lies diesen in der Schänke liegen und verfolgte heimlich den Wirt. Als sie erkannte, dass er die Gardisten wegen angeblichen "schwarzmagiern" im Wirtshaus alamierte, lief sie zurück zur Gruppe und veranlasste diese zur schnellen abreise. Währenddessen hatten Ragnar, Rick und John nichts besseres zu tun, als den Lagerkeller um dessen Biervorrat zu erleichtern. Doch nach der Rückkehr von Spot machten alle, dass sie fort kamen. Die Charaktere erfuhren außerhalb vom Dorf, dass zum einen jeder Transmitter für jede Person selbst sehr wichtig war und zum zweiten dass Spot ihren im Dorf liegen gelassen und ihn wieder holen musste. Schnell wurde ein einfaches Ablenkungsmanöver aufgezogen, damit Spot in die Schänke laufen konnte. Danach zog die Gruppe weiter, wobei John immernoch überlegte, ob es nicht witzig gewesen wäre, wenn sie das Wirtshaus in Brand gesteckt hätten... Für vorhergehende Spielsitzung von Dungeonslayers, siehe Spielsitzungen_2013#Donnerstag 12.12.2013 - Dungeonslayers Kategorie:John Sinclair Abenteuerspiel Kategorie:Rollenspiel